merlins hidden talents
by phoenixfire567
Summary: these are one shots for merlin, about his many different talents. A/N I originally wrote this on wattpad when I was just starting into the fanfiction world so please don't be too harsh. also please excuse the bad spelling, I have my GCSE's coming up as I write this so I don't have to time to proof read everything sorry.
1. Chapter 1

merlins p.o.v

Arthur thruw the knife across the court yard. he missed the target. we have been out here for over three hours and none of the knights had hit the target yet. I was getting tiered and it took fifteen more failed tries from the nights before Arthur finally called training of. the nights departed and I begun to get Arthur ready for bed in his chambers. I tucked him in and left the room going strate for my chambers. once I got to my room I undid the floor board and took out the satchel contains my knifes. the knights were hopeless and no one elst was using the training ground so I was taking the opportunity. I put on my black hood pulled it over my head and snuck out of the room past a sleeping Guias and out of the castle. I place the satchel on the sump of wood next the training filed and took out one of the knifes. it glistened as the torch lights hit it. they had a dragon running across the blade. It was pure silver and very expensive. I flipped it in my hand for a while before holing the blade in-between my index and middle finger before throwing it. of course it hit dead centre.

arthers p.o.v

I got out of bed. I cant sleep. I walked paced across the room. I went over to the window and opened the curtness to see some one in the training yard. he had a hood covering his face and was flipping a knife in his hands. I a flash he launched the knife across the yard and it hit dead centre. I quickly got dressed and ran out to the training filed. I hid behind the wooden beams and watched with intent for this strange man in the courtyard.

merlins p.o.v

I flipped another knife in my hand for around ten seconds before sending it flying. it hit directly next to the last one. this was fun. will taught me how to through knifes. we used t hunt as kids. I quickly shook the thought of my dead friend from my mind and took out my last knife and went to the corner of the filed.

arthers p.o.v

he trudged over to the other side of the filed right to the corner. he started to run quickly before jumping up doing two frond flips and a cart weal before sending the last knife into the board. I came out of my hiding spot behind the wooden post ready to confront whoever this was. I started to clap. he looked over his hood still counselling his identity.

merlins p.o.v

I hared clapping from across the felid. Arthur stood there with a beaming smile on his face. I was so busted. "so who are you? witch one of my knights has been training in secret?" I smiled behind my hood before tacking it down and reviling my identity to the prince. his face was priceless. he was so shocked. I got my knifes out of the board and put them back into the satchel. I walked past the stunned prince and back to the castle. this is a conversation me and him can have tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

merlin's POV

again I was proven correct. Arthur had decided that we should go on a hunting trip and like always we were ambushed by bandits and taken to a big ass castle to an enemy of Camelot. this time it was Davie stilton the most feared bandit in all of the seven kingdoms. a bit stupid but still dangers. we were tied up to a pole in the tower that Davie was residing in. he was babbling on about how he was going to kill us and take Camelot for himself. he was so absorbed in his talk to knottiest that I had slipped a knife out of my boot and had cut myself free. I snuck maybe ten feet away from the pole before another one of the bandits saw me and yelled.

"HAY! he's getting away." I spin around to face them before looking around the room looking for a weapon. the small knife that I had wouldn't be abul to kill any of them and I wasn't going to use magic inform of Arthur and the knights. the bandit started to walked towards me before my eyes settled upon a sword on the floor. I picked it up and hared some the three bandits laugh and the knights along with Arthur sigh. the bandit that was approaching me unsheathed his sword and took it ready to kill me. I took the sword in both hands and slashed it at his side with ease. he blocked sloppily and tried to take of my head but I spin out of the way quickly. he tried to hit me again and again and again but I dogged and blocked each swing. he soon grew tired and one of the other bandits decided it would be a good idea to try and help him. I quickly drove the sword through both of the bandits. Davie then unsheathed his sword and started to run towards me his sword above his head. I spun the sword in my hand and took a tight grip. I blocked his first his and he blocked mine. I spin my way out of his next hit. it went on like this for three odd minuets before I had had enough so I took the sword in my hand and hit his leg making his unable to stand. he fell to the floor with a cry of pain. he tried to stand up but I quickly disarmed him and sent my sword through his hart. he fell to the floor bloody and dead with a sickening thud. I quickly went over to Arthur and the knights and cut the rope that was holding them to the pole. we ran out of the tower and hoped onto the houses that the bandits had stolen from us when we were captured. we rode back to Camelot in silence. around halve way through the ride gwain broke the silence by saying

"merlin? were did you learn to do that?" the knights looked at me expectantly.

"me and my friend will used to play with wooden swords guess I got quite good at it."

"yea you could say that." Arthur said looking forward. we rode back to Camelot in silence. Arthur steeling looks at me every now and then. guess he doesn't know me all that well after all.


	3. Chapter 3

no ones POV

merlin snuck out of the castle undetected. he wanted to go to the small festival that happened yearly. were servants and nobles alike could go and get drunk and dance the night away. there was only one requirement for someone to attend the festival. they must were a mask. merlin not wanting anyone to know who he was had jumped at the chance to hide his identity from any one that he may know royal or otherwise. but there was one person who he did want to know his identity. faith Santiago smith. a beautiful serving girl who worked in the kitchens. she had long red hair and deep blue eyes. and according to some sources was a very good dancer. merlin had only met her on a few accessions but was already head over heals for the girl, like many other men. by the time merlin arrived at the festival it was well under way. he had dawned ,like many others, a costume to console his full identity as ,due to fact that he always wore the same outfit, everyone knew exactly who he was. he was wore a long black steam punk tailors cote, a slim male corset looking sleeveless shirt and black steam punk jeans. he accessorized by wearing steampunk top hat with a leather strap across the rim and black leather gloves. his mask was nothing special. it was a simple mask that his old Nabors had given him ,probably due to the fact that they had stolen it, so he decided to use It now. he also wore a wig and brown contacts (yes I know they weren't around just go with it) as he truly didn't want to be recognised. it was black like the rest of his costume which seamed to be nice as all the lady's that saw he swooned at the sight of him. merlin didn't want to tell everyone who he was so when the first lady that approached him asked him his name he quickly made one up ,

"Alickin. my name is Blake Alickin." his name spread quickly around the festival and soon the

"man in black." was "Blake Alickin." merlin made his way through the smallish crowed to faith and politely asked

"may I have this dance." she giggled and took Merlin's hands they walked over to the dance floor got into position and begun to dance. they moved with such grace and agility that most of the crowed begun to believe they "Blake" was a royal as they all knew that faith was a serving girl. the prince and king of Camelot stood on the balcony overlooking the festival looking at the two dancers with the eyes of an hawk. they moved with the skill of royals yet they didn't have any royals in Camelot that they knew of. the couple spent the night dancing and talking about things when the chime of the town bell distracted them. midnight. merlin's eyes grew wide. Gaius had gone out that night and had forbid merlin from going to the festival as he hadn't cleaned the leach tank like he had instructed. Gaius had gone out to collect herbs from a nayboring village and said that he would be back by midnight. merlin looked to Faith and quickly said. "I have to go." faith looked sad and tried to stop him from leaving but he quickly shook her off before whispering "I'm sorry." before quickly sprinting back the castle to look like he had not gone to the festival like he was told not to. he raced through the castle and arrived moments before Gaius. he his behind his cover. took of the hat, gloves, coat, mask, wig and contacts before hiding them to under his sheets and pretending to be asleep. Gaius came to check on him before going to sleep himself. merlin slowly got out of bed and changed into his normal cloths. he knew that there would be rumors tomorrow about the mysteries Blake Alickin but they could wait one night. he stored the cloths into a box and hid it safely under his bed before going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

no ones POV

It was merlin's day of and like may other day off's that are practically none existence. he spent it drawing. he was sat on the steps of the castle when Arthur came up to him so he could annoy him. "merlin I'm board." Arthur wined

"yea well its my day off so go away." merlin replied not looking up from his sketch of a wolf in his book.

"what's that?" Arthur asked curiously. merlin just pulled it closer to his chest and told him to

"bugger off." Arthur ripped the book out of merlin's hands and flipped through it. he saw the sketches all of animals and friends. some of creachers that looked magical. merlin quickly ripped it back out of Arthurs hands and ran off again no dough to Finnish another beautiful sketch.


	5. Chapter 5

no ones pov

merlin was sat in the cortyard of the castle reading a book called Zházhéng de yíshú. he had been in the court yard for maby three hours before he was spotted by king uther of camolot. he had just came out of a counsle meating with his son and some of the knights when he spotted a servent reading. he knew that merlin could read and right but every thiry seconds merlin would tern the page. this of course made the kings intrest peak as he snuck over to the young boy and peared over his sholder. the book that merlin was reading was odd. it wasn't words as far as uther could see but symbols of a sort. he was confused so he desided to ask "what are you reading?" merlin payed him no intessed and carryed on reading his brow knitting together every now and then as he came across things he didnt quite understand. uther grew frustrated and put his hand on merlins sholder makeing him shoot up from the old bench he was sitting on and spin around to face the king. he looked down momneterily before slaming the book closed and hiding it behind his back.

"sire i'm sorry i didnt knotice you were there." uther looked confused as to why the boy was skiting all of a sudden. was it because he was king? was he reading something incriminateing? what was it?

"i asked what you were reading." the king sead in a tough voice.

"oh this its nothing." merlin said pulling the book from behind his back. he seemed to calm slightly but not to mush.

"give me it." the king snached the book from merlins grasp and read the tital on the front. it really didnt make any sence. what was this boy reading? "what douls this mean?" he asked

"um" merlin sid suddenly paniced again.

"well!" the king yelled. merlin gave up tying to hide what he was reading

"zházhéng de yíshú." merlin said defeted.

"what?" the king asked

"zházhéng de yíshú. the art of war." merlin said.

"how do you read these symbolse?" uther asked flipping through the hardback.

"um...well...it's chinese...um...so...as long as you know the languge you can read the symbols."

"you know other languges?" the king asked

"yes" merlin replyed

"intresting." he gave back the book gave the servent an odd look and went back in to the castle. so merlin begun to read the book again. becomeing an expert in all things war.


	6. Chapter 6

no ones POV

the knights king and serving boy ran through the kingdom of camolot chasing the bad guy when he climed over a house and started to jusmipng from place to place. merlin ,not wanting him to get away, quickly followed the man jumping inbetween two tall bildings to get to the roof and proceding to do flips and jumps across the roof tops landing each one perfectly. the knights and prince were shocked at how quickly merlin had run off after the man ,not seeing that he had followed up the bildings, when a man fell from the roof they asumed that the man had dropped merlin off the roof and had gotton away. "get up merlin." the prince said fed up. but when the man liffted his head it was infact the man that they had been chaising. his head dropped to the floor showing that he was exasted from the chace. suddenly and man landend ontop of him makeing shure that he diddnt land directly ontop of couse so he had his legs on eather side of him. this man was merlin and had just cought a killer and theif. the prince ooked stunned before merlin made a smart remark

"like i said sire. many talents." he then walked of back to the castle letting arthur and the knights do the rest.


	7. Chapter 7

it was cold and merlin was tired. most nights merlin would be fine sleeping outside aslong as it ment that arthur didnt kill anything on his stupid little hunting trips. however. it is the middle of winter raining and cold. and merlin was on a hard ground with out a fire. "maby merlin if you haddnt been so clumzy we would have caught something we would be at home." arther said knotising that merlin was sad.

"so what your saying is that if we catch someithing we can go home?"

"yea" the prince replyed

"well then...back in a mo" merlin said getting to his feet and grabbing a crossbow before walking into the forist. less than five minets later merlin reterned carrying a doe over his sholder. he wordlessly strapped it to the houres and packed up camp. he pracktecly had to drg arthur onto his hourse so they could go back home and get out of this god forsacan rain


	8. Chapter 8

merlin played his violin when he has sad. it was a hidden little talent that he liked people not knowing about. rightnow he was sad that he wasnt at home in eldore and had decided that whilst gius was out that he would play a bit of his violin to chear him up. he took up the violin and examined its intricate dragon desine that he had carved on when he was in the lake just outside of eldore when he was only ten years old. he brought the instrement up to his cheek and rested it juts underneath. he rested his cheach and plucked at the strings fro a moment before takeing up the bow and begun to play. he usually would play soft slow songs but today he just couldn't decide what to play so he decided to play all the songs that his mother had thought him when they were at the lake with his aunt. meanwhile down the corridor. the prince and one of his knights had headed the soft tune that was flowing down the servants quarters. they were meant to be empty due to the servants all going about there business but there seamed to be one very skilled violinist in guias and merlin's quarters. Arthur and gwain walked up to the door and lent there ears against it. a soft tune was picked up that soon became and up beat tune. two more nights as well as the king joined the prince and gwain in there ears dropping on the violinist. three minuets passed before the king decided he wanted to know who it was so he slowly creped through the door only to see merlin dancing around the room gracefully holding a violin to his neck. his eyes were closed as he took in the music meaning that he did not see the king come in. nor did he see the other knights and the prince enter. he played for a minuet more the songs becoming even more intricate and the dance moves starting to resemble ballet until he got to a very upbeat song making his dancing become more peppy. they back to ballet. he stopped playing only to see the others standing there. "how long have you lot been there?" he asked frustrated with them for ears dropping on something. when no one responded he went back into his room and put the violin back in the case only to grab the case and leave the chambers and into the forest pushing past the shocked nobles.


	9. Chapter 9

no ones pov

the nights was well underway in the palice. one of the nabering kingdoms had been invited to a feaset to celobrate there first child elizabeth being born. howerver the child didnt want to be here and was wailing at the top of her voce as the servent that was taking care of her tryed to make her go to sleep. the king and queen had been apoligising to uther but he said it was fine and perfectly normal for babys to cry. the nobals just tryed to focaus on there conversashions and there meal. merlin however was there only to serve prince clotpole and was tired of the babys constant wineing. he walked up to ther servent holding the small princess and ushered for her to give her to him. uther and the other nobals just shook there heads in disbalife and ather shot merlin a dirty gaze to tell him not to do something stubid. merlin cood at the baby and alowed her to grab his finger. the waling died down but didnt stop so he started to hum a small tune the humming soon terned into words.

(I couldn't find the lyrics so the song is above. it called lullaby for a stormy night.)

the baby's crying had stopped and merlin easily slipped his finger from her now non existent grip. the nobles were shocked and silent at the serving boys bountiful soft and delicate voce. merlin gently passed the baby over to a shocked yet great full looking serving girl before walking out of the room up to bed. I needed to rest as he knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
